


Our First Kiss Went a Little Like This

by unsernameinuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, M/M, Self-Discovery, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsernameinuse/pseuds/unsernameinuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue. (the morning after Halloween)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Kiss Went a Little Like This

Now, looking back on it, Danny thanks heaven that Ethan was so bad at being consistent. Reliable one moment, disappearing of the face of the planet the next. Of course, now he knows about alphas and omegas but back then he didn't.

Back in his junior year of high school all he knew was running out his heartbreak on the sidewalks of Beacon Hills and pretending it was just cross country training.

If it wasn't for how unreliable Ethan is Danny never would have seen Stiles Stilinski crying outside the school in his baby blue jeep on the morning after Halloween.

  
He slowed down at first. Stiles couldn't actually be crying, could he? As far as Danny could remember Stiles hadn't been so openly vulnerable since his mother's funeral. Then again, he really didn't know Stiles like that. Definitely not well enough to walk up to the drivers side window to see if he could help. He should really just keep going, or call Scott, or something.

He took his earphones out and came to a complete stop on the pavement. Then he sighed and turned around.

***

  
Stiles vaguely registered a knocking sound coming from his left but he didn't bother looking up until Danny said, "Um." Stiles lifted his head slowly. He knew he probably looked crazy. He was at school at 6am crying in the same clothes he'd been wearing last night. That was probably why Danny looked so concerned. "Hey. I know it's none of my business but...is there anything I can do to help?"

Stiles almost laughed. Help him with what? His nemeton darkness curse? His apparent possession by the dark side of his mind? The fact that he'd ordered the execution of the girl his best friend had a crush on and couldn't remember any of it? Danny probably wasn't ready for any of that. He probably thought Stiles was crying over like, a test or a fight with Scott. The thought actually made him smile a little. Danny smiled back, just enough to show his dimples and it dawned on Stiles that there _was_ something Danny could help with after all.

  
He reached over and opened the passenger side door. "Yeah, actually," he said. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and sniffed to make sure there wasn't any snot hanging out of his nose. "Get in."

  
Danny came around the car and slid into the seat. He closed the door behind him and started wrapping his earbuds around his ipod, maybe so he didn't have to look at Stiles just yet. Stiles rested his hands on the steering wheel, letting out a deep breath and glancing at Danny out of the corner of his eye. It was six am and nothing about Danny gave away that he'd been out late partying. He was dressed for running in shorts, sneakers, and a little armband to hold his ipod. That was it. No shirt. Nothing to hide those ridiculous-amazing, but ridiculous-abs.

  
"So," Danny said, looking up and holding Stiles' gaze. "What's up?"

  
Stiles cleared his throat. "You, uh, know Caitlin? The girl...her girlfriend died?"

  
"Oh, yeah," Danny said softly. "they were both in my lqbtqa youth club."

"I saw her at the party last night."

Danny nodded slowly. "She's been acting a little off since what happened. Won't talk about it to anybody, just goes out and gets drunk and tries to pretend nothing's wrong. Is that what upset you?"

"No, no...just. Something she said. I mean, what she said isn't what upset me but I don't want to talk about what upset me, I want to talk about what she said."

Danny nodded as if that made complete sense. It was probably the most patience he'd ever had with Stiles' rambling. "What'd she say?"

"Well, we made out a little bit, then we talked a little bit. She said she likes girls and boys, which is cool. Then she asked if I liked girls and I said absolutely. Then she asked me if I liked boys." Stiles stared straight ahead. He didn't want to see if Danny's face showed how much of a waste of time he thought this conversation was.

"Oh." was all Danny said, so Stiles kept talking.

***

It was fascinating to watch Stiles talk. Danny had never taken the time to watch before because usually Stiles was being ridiculous or obnoxious but now his tone was dead serious. His eyes showed every emotion he was feeling. The way his lips formed every word so prettily almost distracted from what he was saying. His long fingers were gripping the steering wheel and his eyes were glued straight in front of him as if he was afraid of how Danny would react. That was what was important, Danny reminded himself, not how pretty Stilinski's face was. Although he did wonder when that had happened.

"I liked Lydia for a really long time. I've been attracted to a lot of girls, tons. The thing is, I also used to spend a lot of time wanting to kiss Scott. And I thought it was just what everyone wanted to do because Scott's so great and I didn't even think about it. My mom told me once that when we were younger I said I was going to marry him. I used to think Jackson was really pretty, but I thought everyone thought that too. And you know uh, Miguel? My cousin?" Danny nodded but Stiles didn't look over to see it. "Him too. Not sexually or anything because that would be too weird, he's my cousin. But you know. I thought...things. And so I was sitting there, and all of that hit me at once. I can't believe I never fucking noticed before. But I don't know if that's just because Scott's my best friend or because Jackson and ...Miguel are just, like, universally attractive? I don't know. Then she started kissing me again and then I left the party and I still don't know."

"Okay," Danny said slowly, watching as Stiles hands tightened on the steering wheel. "You know it's fine if you like guys, right? It doesn't have to be a huge deal."

"I know that," Stiles said sharply. Maybe that had been the wrong thing to say. Stiles kept talking, sounding more agitated with each word. "I know it's fine. But it _is_ a huge deal because I spent my whole life thinking I was a certain type of person and now I have to re-evaluate all of that. Am I who I think I am or are there other parts of me I haven't noticed before, you know? Parts of me I've kept hidden from myself."

Danny sat forward, a little alarmed. "Stiles. Stiles, take a deep breath for me, okay?" he waited while Stiles complied, dropping his head back on the exhale and staring at the ceiling. His eyes were getting wet again but he blinked back the tear. Danny proceeded more cautiously. "Stiles, I don't know what's upsetting you. I don't know if it has to do with this or if it's affecting how you feel about this but I can tell you that figuring out who you are and accepting it will make you happier in the long run."

"That makes sense, but how do I do that?"

"To be honest...I don't really know. I've kind of always known who I am. I might not be the best person to talk to."

"You are, actually," Stiles smiled, finally looking at him. "It's you or Ethan or your other douchy ex at this point."

Danny winced at the mention of them and Stiles looked guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Nah, it's fine." Danny waved him off. "They're both douchy exes. I really need better taste in men."

"Dude, you really do." They both laughed at that, and then the car was silent.

Danny cleared his throat after a moment. "Like I said, I don't really know about the self-acceptance journey or anything but I can try to help you as much as possible. I have to go to the locker room and shower before school but...you have my number." He smiled as he reached for the door.

Stiles smiled back. He was really cute when he smiled. _You've known he might like guys for like, five minutes. Get it together._ he told himself as Stiles said "Thanks, Danny. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." He hesitated for a moment, then he leaned forward over the seat he'd just vacated and kissed Stiles. He didn't know why, he just knew he couldn't _not._ Stiles leaned into him immediately, a little desperately, pushing the kiss deeper. God. Stiles was..was..confused. And emotionally vulnerable. Totally not in a state that should be taken advantage of. Danny pulled back reluctantly but still hovered in Stiles' personal space. Stiles blinked his eyes open slowly and licked his lips. They looked at each other for a long moment. "I'll see you in class." Danny said softly.

"Bye." Stiles said, just as softly.

Danny didn't look back until he was nearly out of sight of the jeep. He couldn't quite tell but it seemed like Stiles was looking right back.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short little ficlet about Monday night's episode, but I plan on expanding the adventures of Stiles figuring himself out and Danny trying not to fall for douchy guys and both of them trying not to fall for each other. 
> 
> Please comment/review and let me know what you think!


End file.
